Hero becomes Hunted!
by 64973
Summary: Finn is being hunted by space hunters. But then the land of OOO is infested with vicious xenomorphs as well! Can Finn save is friends and himself from a terrible threat or will this be his final battle? Rated M for blood and gore!
1. Let the Hunt Begin!

**Reminder: I do not own Alien/Predator and Adventure Time.**

In space with earth shown with a giant hole after the great mushroom war. It was very quiet and peaceful until a giant spaceship showed up out of nowhere because of cloaking technology. In the ship there were masked alien hunters with hunting gears, ancient artifacts, and tons of skulls for trophies. One of the masked hunters are targeting on earth and searching main objectives (2 species).

1:Xenomorphs, Deadliest space monsters in the universe of an unknown origin.

2:Last Human, An endangered species who apparently survived the mushroom war long ago and grows very powerful.

The hunters had send 4 others to the pods and transported them to a location on earth called OOO.

This could mean the hunt begins!

On the land of OOO

The human boy named Finn (who is 16 years old now) is facing a giant octopus monster, squirting sticky ink all over the grasslands and the animals. The octopus use its tentacles to swipe Finn out of the way, but Jake the magic dog grow his hand big to catch Finn.

Finn: Thanks Jake, I owe you one!

Jake: No problem dude!

Finn: Man, this guy is like unstoppable or something!

The octopus was about to squirt ink to Finn and Jake but suddenly there's big fire behind the beast, heating it in exhausted so it retreats back into the ocean where it came from. The fire transformed into a beautiful girl, revealing to be Finn's girlfriend flame princess (who is also 16 years old too).

Finn: Thanks FP, I owe you that too!

FP: Your welcome FTH, I just always like being a hero like you guys!

Finn: Glad to here it, so what do you guys wanted to do?

Jake: How about we pranks on the Ice King!

Finn: Uh Jake, he and Gunter went out to place called wizard and pet face off contest.

Jake: Well that's a bummer.

FP: How about we spy on BMO of what he's doing.

Finn and Jake: Good Idea!

At night after spying on BMO talking to himself in the mirror, Flame princess stayed with the two boys in the Tree Fort for the night.

Finn took of his shirt, hat, and his shoes off to rest, Flame princess is wearing tinfoil sleepwear to snuggle with her boyfriend.

They both kissed and FP's matrix didn't exploded like last time(because they went to find a magic doctor to make her matrix completely stable for any romance so she wouldn't burn the whole world, plus while kissing her doesn't burn Finn's mouth).

FP: So Finn...

Finn: Yeah?

FP: Have you ever thought about having children?

Finn: Yeah, definitely.

FP: Do you thing they could become royalist or heroes like us?

Finn: I would say either.

FP: Me too.

Finn: Goodnight FP.

FP: Goodnight FTH.

They both kissed again and then they sleep.

Suddenly outside, 4 falling pods from space head for separate ways.

1 headed for the fire kingdom, 2 headed for the swamps, 3 headed for the mountains, and 4 headed near the candy kingdom!

Next page coming...


	2. Fire Kingdom Under Attack!

At the fire kingdom with a couple of security guards looking out for something suspicious.

Guard 1: No sign of anything guys.

Guard 2: Sir look!

The see a blue smoke from behind the big rocks.

Guard 2: Do you think its ours?

Guard 1: I don't think so, let check it out men!

The guards move through the big rock and saw a crash landed small ship and the door was already open!

Guard 3: What is that thing?

Guard 2: I don't know, but I believe it belongs to a threat.

Guard 1: He's right, we must-

Then something invisible stabbed him in the back!

Guard 4: SIR!

The lead guard fell to the ground dead. The guards were terrified and get ready to fight a mysterious threat. Suddenly one of the guards flew backwards to the big rock. While being dead, on his stomach pop out of nowhere revealing to be a red fire spear that did that!

The guards are shocked to see what they saw and they were 3 left. Then two more spears killed the two making the guard the only one left.

Guard 5: Aaargh show yourself now! I will kill you!

Then the invisible warrior uncloaked himself, revealing to be a alien like mask hunter with lava colors in his armor to make him survive in the fire kingdom.

The Guard now charges the hunter in rage, but then the hunter uses his blades to attack.

Now there's a large scream in defeat can be heard in the fire kingdom.

In the morning at the Tree fort, Jake made some breakfast for the couple.

Jake: So how did you folks sleep.

Finn: Good.

Fp: Same here.

BMO: Did you guys see 4 shooting stars last night?

Fp: Shooting stars?

Finn: We didn't see them last night.

BMO: They were shiny blue and go to separate ways!

Jake: Well that's weird.

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum appeared on BMO's screen.

Finn: PB?

PB: Finn come to candy kingdom, its important!

Jake: Looks like trouble.

Finn: Defiantly! Lets Go

Next Page Coming


	3. The Black Monsters Appearances!

At the Candy Kingdom, where Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess are headed.

Finn: Princess where here! Whats go-

The three gasped that one of the banana guards were already slaughtered, surrounded by shocked candy people.

Finn: Princess what's going on, what happened?

PB: The Hunters from space are back!

Jake: Hunters? You mean they did this?

BP: Yes. Head to my lab.

At the lab where she lead the others to the hologram table.

PB: Those hunters that killed one of my banana guards are called Yautja!

FP: Yautja?

PB: Predators of the universe that hunted anything that his powerful. Their hunted them for trophies, weapons, armor, and honor for their kind. Luckily they rather not kill the weak or the harmless ones.

Finn: Oh that good for that.

PB: True. But in the hologram table it detected 4 hunters in different places like the swamps, mountains, fire kingdom, and near at my kingdom.

FP: Wait!? Fire Kingdom! Is my father alright?

PB: According to this yes he is, but few of his guards were killed as one of mine.

Jake: Dang!

Finn: But what are they doing here?

PB: I'm not sure Finn, I'm not sure.

Finn: Then we better tell everyone that OOO is in danger right now!

PB: Good idea!

The gang get ready to warning all of OOO like Candy people, flame people, marauders, goblins, hyooman tribe, and everyone from 4 predators.

At the Marauder Village the leader gave the speech to his men.

Leader: Listen up guys, OOO is in great danger right now with 4 toughest killers from space. But we all will do our best to face them and so does our pal Finn and everybody else in OOO. We don't know why there but we will send them a message to never invaded our world. THIS WAR IS FOR OOO, EVERYONE, AND FINN THE HUMAN!

All the marauders roared in cheer, whiling to do for it.

At the forest the Trolls are hunting the hunters.

Troll 1: Alright guys keep your eyes peeled for anything.

Troll 2: What do you mean peeled?

Troll 1: Just look out for anything!

Troll 2: Okay then.

As the trolls keep searching one of them spotted something fast.

Troll 3: Hey what's was that?

Troll 1: I think its them! Get ready guys!

The trolls are prepared to attack the hunters. It was very quiet in the moment. Suddenly a squirrel pop out and made one of the troll scream in panic. Just a harmless cute little squirrel running around the forest was a false alarm making them laughed. Then a face size spider like scorpion pops out of the darkness a tackles one of the trolls. The trolls gasped for that and their friend became unconscious when that tailed spider creature attached his face stilling.

Troll 4: What is that thing?!

Troll 1: I don't know! But we gotta get that thing out of-

Suddenly a giant black tail stabbed him the back and bring him up to the trees.

Troll 2: BOSS!

Then 2 more spider creatures dodge in and attach two more trolls in the face. Now there is only one troll left.

Troll 2: I gotta get out of here!

The only troll tried to ran through his life by escaping the woods but a vicious black monster pops out of the trees and tackles him in the back.

Troll 2: Aaaaahhh help m-

Then the monster stabs him in the back head with its inner jaw. Its drags the trolls corpse to a big hole on the ground and more vicious black creatures came to drag the trolls with face hugged spiders to hole as well.

Meanwhile at the tree fort Finn his getting ready to battle 4 hunters. Then flame princess came in and talk to him.

FP: Finn are you sure your ready for this.

Finn: I'm pretty sure. And cant believe everyone are willing to defend me from those hunters.

FP: Yeah and me too.

Finn: What Flame Princess you don-

FP: Finn your my boyfriend and always loved you no matter what but we can fight this nightmare together.

Finn smiles to his girlfriend.

Finn: Your right we will!

They both happily kissed and then the teenage vampire queen Marceline show up at the window with an umbrella from the sun.

Finn: Marceline?

Marceline: Finn I found something at the forest and it isn't the predators doing

Finn and FP: What?!

Finn: What do you mean?

Marceline: It means that were not facing the only threat right now!

Next Page Coming


	4. Marceline's Encounter Story!

At the forest were Marceline take Finn and Jake to see something.

Finn: So were is it?

Marcy: Up in that tree, there's are dead body

When Jake grew taller to lift Finn up to take a look they saw a eaten carcass of one of the trolls.

Jake: Whoa Glob!

Finn: You're right Marcy the predators are not the only ones were dealing with!

Marcy: Yes and I known two of those things long time ago before I was raised by Simon.

Jake: You do?!

Marcy: Yes, it all started at the middle of the mushroom war were me and my mother were hiding.

Flashback.

At the mushroom war were Little Marcy and her mom were hiding in a abandon building.

Little Marcy: Mom are we safe here?

Marcy's Mom: Yes I think so sweetie.

Then they saw black vicious monsters came out of the ceiling and chased them out of the building. As they keep running Marcy's mom puts her daughter in the bushes in order to save her.

Marcy: Mom what are you doing?

Marcy's Mom: I love you sweetie.

Her tears are shown as she is sacrifice her life to those monsters. Then showed up and take her away.

Marcy: MOM!

She cried for her and 2 monsters notice her in the bushes and about to grab her as well. Suddenly a spear fly through to stab one of the creatures killing it. One creature saw a Yautja Predator and they both fight. The Predator won this battle killing the black beast by cutting its head off and keep it as a souvenir. Then it looked at little Marcy as she is frighten and the Yautja left sparing her life (Like PB said: Predators spared the weak, harmless, and young ones). Little Marcy was still frighten and she ran to a small cave in the woods and stays there until the mushroom war is over. She went to a deserted city sitting in the streets crying for losing hope until a blue man with a white beard and a magic crown found her and befriends with her.

Flashback End.

Marcy: And that's how me and Simon met and I believe those black monsters called Xenomorphs are the ones that wiped out humanity in the mushroom war.

Finn: What?! I- I don't believe this!

Jake: Xenomorphs? What are they?

Marcy: Deadly Monsters in the universe. They were born as eggs and hatch as spider like scorpions called facehuggers and they attached to your faced and put liquid stuff to your mouth to inside your chest for a hour then the facehugger dies from it and the liquid in the chest turns into an embryo and then into a infant and bursted out of your chest and any time they will grow into big black scary xenomorph monsters!

Finn and Jake were freaked out for hearing her story about the xenomorphs.

Jake: I think I'm gonna be sick right now!

Suddenly at the mountains with 4 predators reunited. One is the same one from fire kingdom name Magma, second one is a green skin predator with yellow stripes and with a mask similar to a bird name Amazon, third one is a big muscular predator with double cannons on both shoulder and a cracked mask name Minotaur, the last one is the leader of this pack with a xenomorph mask and one long blade on his arm name Xigmon. The 4 activated the holographic map to show were they're prey are. It show Finn in the forest with Jake and Marceline and now few targets heading for the three revealed to be xenomorphs. The 4 started to track both Finn and the Xenomorphs down to the forest.

Next Page Coming


	5. Yutani Diraries

At the Candy Kingdom, where Flame Princess speaks with Bubblegum.

FP: So how do you know much about the Yautja Hunters?

PB: Well I found some files, diaries, and videos about them. Also few of them were not about the Yautja.

FP: So you mean there is something else even deadly?

PB: Yes. I'll show you.

Princess Bubblegum grabs the disc file and puts in the holographic player to show documentaries. The screen shows a Asian human female named Yutani.

Yutani: Hello, I am Miku Yutani, Head of the Yutani Corporation. In Oct 15, 2004 my men discovered many corpses of extraterrestrial beings after the explosion of the nuke bombing at Gunnison, Colorado. One of the human survivor brought a special space from a space hunter that also died in the bombing. Also we discovered one of the creatures that is very different from the others and very similar to the space hunter it faces. We kept it in the quarantine chamber for study and it appears that those creatures and this one can steal a hosts DNA to make them almost look like them. My friend Peter Weyland had brought his project that creates the creatures with another alien types that is similar to spider with a scorpion tail and we tested on the animals and human subjects to see.

FP: Does the Yautja had something to do with those things.

PB: Maybe, lets keep watching.

Yutani: As the subjects were completed and we call them Xenomorphs, we put them in the quarantine cells and test them to become bio weapons.

Y. Scientist: Ms. Yutani we have a serious problem!

Yutani: What is it?

Y. Scientist: Someone destroyed the power to release all the Xenomorphs and their on the lose!

Yutani: WHAT!? When does this ha-

Suddenly few Xenomorphs broke in and attack the scientist and Yutani.

Yutani: No stay back NOO-

Then the crocodile like Xenomorph burst in and kills Yutani and shuts down the camera recording. The video ended.

PB: So you see the Yautju were not Earth's only intrudders.

FP: I know those things kinda look like goo skulls or lub glubs.

PB: Yes but I'm not so sure if the Xenomorphs are still around. Maybe I figured that they were wiped out from the mushroom war among with humans. I create robots to track anything down but no sensors detected.

FP: What about secret places?

PB: That I'm still working on that problem because the robots are confused to find secret areas.

FP: Well I hope they're gone because I hope it wont happen to Finn

Meanwhile in the forest.

Finn: So how do you know what they are Marcy?

Marcy: Well my Mom is a scientist of a human cooperation called Weyland Yutani.

Jake: Weyland Yutani, was that?

Marcy: Its about that they study lifeforms and their tech and weapons from other worlds and use them as super weapons and bio weapons.

Finn: Super weapons and Bio weapons?

Marcy: Shhh!

Finn: What i'm just-

Marcy: No no no, I hear something.

Suddenly they heard hissing sounds and the 3 are prepared to face them. Then a Xenomorph jumps out of the tree and tackles Finn

Marcy & Jake: FINN!

Jake use his fist to whack the creature off of Finn. Then more Xenomorphs jumps in and surrounding the trio and prepared to kill all.

Next Page Coming

**NOTE  
****Sorry it took so long because I was at vacation on Florida for a week, anyway I hope you all like this**** page.**


	6. Xeno Territory

Before the 4 predators headed to the forest, their leader Xigmon tells Amazon about an ancient predator name Wolf and his old gadgets .

**Predator Translation** On

Xigmon: Amazon you must track down Wolf's corpse and his weapons first and me us at the underground place were those serpents came from. We take down the last human in the forest without you.

Amazon: Understood sir.

Magma: So what's the underground place?

Xigmon: A city that usually belongs to the humans that are literally extinct now become the hive of the serpents.

Minotaur: Do you think we find the queen there Xigmon?

Xigmon: We'll just have to find out. Now Amazon you know what to do.

Amazon: Yes, find Wolf's body, grab all is weapons and gadgets, activated his self destruction device, and head to the underground.

Xigmon: Good now lets roll!

The 3 predators headed to the forest while Amazon uses his map to find Wolf's corpse.

**Predator Translation** Off

At the forest were the trio face a large pack of Xenos.

Jake: Aw glob this is ever worse than facing lub glubs and goo skulls!

Marcy: Your telling me!

Finn: Now is not the time to talk. Its time for action like this!

Finn uses his sword to swing the aliens in half and Jake transforms into a giant dog to squash them. But their yellow blood burns Jakes fists and feet.

Jake: YEOW! Whats up with burning blood!

Finn: Yeah, its making my sword melting!

Marcy: Sorry, I forgot to tell you that their blood is made of acid.

Jake: And your just telling us now!?

Marcy: I said I was sorry.

Finn: Your telling me too!

Jake: So how do we beat those creepers!?

Suddenly a spear fly through one of the Xenomorph pack and killed it. The trio and the large pack spotted 3 Predators who arrived to crash in. The hunters used their shoulder cannons to blast many Xenos to make them explode to pieces.

Finn: Are those the hunters?

Jake: Defiantly man! They look like the one that my Dad face it before.

Magma threw flame spears with two of his hands at the Xenos melting them and Minotaur uses is armor spiked fist to lethally punch multiple creatures.

Jake: Hey, were there 4 of them?

Then a large blade swipes but miss them.

Jake: Whoa glob!

Xigmon starts attacking on Finn but Jake steps in to punch him in the mask.

Jake: Back of mask freak!

Xigmon grabs Jake and threw him at the tree hard knocking him out cold.

Finn: Jake!

Finn uses his back up sword to fight the leader but Xigmon use his blade to block Finn's sword and push him down. As he start the killing strike by ripping his head and spine out, Marceline grab Xigmon in the back to save Finn.

Finn: Thanks.

Marcy: No problem.

Marceline spins the hunting leader fast and threw him in the sky then she flew on top of him and punch him to the ground causing a mini earthquake.

Finn: Whoa NICE!

Marcy: My dad train me to do that when he too fought a predator before.

Suddenly Xigmon grab her in the hair and threw her off. As he gets up he starts to fight Finn along with his 2 teammates who already killed all the Xenomorph pack.

Meanwhile, Amazon was at the abandon city that humans usually live long ago. He scans any building that has Wolf's corpse in it. Then he found one and heads in. But something was stalking him. Something look familiar. Amazon went into the lab to find Wolf and his weaponry. He only found a whip, dissolving liquid, shuriken, mines, combo stick, and a super blaster gun. Then he saw Wolf's mask so he took of his bird mask to replace it with Wolf's and now with tons a visions he sees. After that he spotted a cryo chamber with Wolf in it. He opens the cryo chamber to get a look at Wolf's fried corpse, then he activated the self destruct wrist and it will explode for a few minutes. As he is about to leave the place something grab him and throw him to the wall. Amazon got up face a mysterious foe revealing to be a predalien but different for one from before because it bigger and praetorian. But it's not alone, it brought a large pack of subspecies of Xenos, they were green line color coated and very radioactive. The predalien name Lifecrusher is surrounding Amazon with his minions to make the kill before the time goes off.

Next page coming!


	7. Hyoomans to the Rescue!

As the Hunters kill the whole Xeno pack they are about to face Finn.

Finn: Guys help!

His friends were still out cold from the predator attack. Finn is about to face 3 hunters alone.

Finn: Alright you want me?

He grab his back up sword.

Finn: Here I am!

The Predators roared and use their shoulder cannons to shoot Finn. But suddenly someone jumps in and whacks them 3, making them shoot some trees by mistake.

Finn: SUSAN!

Finn was very happy to see Susan Strong with her warriors who are now brave and strong.

Susan: We must save Finn and friends!

Susan and her soldiers grab Finn, Jake, and Marceline and escape before the predators got up. Minotaur was confused that if where humans.

**Predator Translation On**

Minotaur: I though there was only one human left on this planet sir.

Xigmon: Actually those are amphibious evolved creatures that are used to be human long ago.

Magma: After the mushroom war on earth most creatures, objects, and environments have transform to this.

Minotaur: Oh that makes sense.

Magma: So how do you think Amazon is doing?

Meanwhile at the building of a deserted city. Where Amazon is surrounded by radioactive xenomorphs and Lifecrusher the predalien while the bomb is ticking. Amazon activated his sniper fists to shoot 6 creatures in the head and jump through Lifecrusher and escape. When he got out of the building it exploded, crumbling down to the ground.

Amazon: We'll that was close. I got all the tech I need. Now regroup with the others.

**Predator Translation Off**

As he make his way to the underground, unaware that Lifecrusher survives and rises up from the rumble, hissed at him that he will take him down later.

Meanwhile at Beautopia where the Hyoomans are fixing Jake and Marceline's wounds and Finn was talking with Susan.

Finn: So Susan, how do you know that we're in danger?

Susan: Bubblegum from metal picture told us that you are in danger.

Finn: Thanks PB.(Thought) I can't believe you guys save us from those hunters.

Susan: The ones who hunted Xenomorphs.

Finn: Yeah tha-. Wait, you know about the Xenomorphs!?

Susan: Yes, we heard about them.

Suddenly Jake and Marcy woke up.

Jake: Oooh hey Finn what just happen? Susan?

Finn: You guys were knock out by the predators.

Jake: Oh.

Finn: So Susan about the Xenomorphs.

Susan: Yes they are scarier than Lub glubs. There are different shapes of them like Lub glubs.

Marcy: Where did you know about them Susan

Susan: Follow me.

Next Page Coming!


	8. The Story Walls

Susan is taking the trio to show the room with drawings on walls.

Jake: Whoa, what's with the pictures on every wall?

Susan: This is Story Walls that show stories from before.

Finn: Cool. What's that over there.

Susan: That where your humans fighting Xenomorphs long ago.

Finn: Whoa, hey Susan do you think that the Xenos had wipe out all my kind?

Susan: Don't know. But Susan knows how they were made.

Finn: Yeah we know that before. So you mind tell us some stories?

Susan: Yes. There is one rich human from before makes tribe, spaceships, medal puppets, and search strange creatures and Xenomorphs.

Marcy: Weyland Yutani! I know about that new company!

Jake: You do?!

Marcy: Yay two companies work together since they both encounter alien life and create new tech.

Jake: Cool!

Finn: So what about medal puppets you mentioned Susan?

Susan: Over there.

The gang looked at those broken robotic humanoids covered with some white fluid.

Marcy: They look like the ones that my Mom was working on. Androids.

Finn: Androids?

Marcy: Like combats, scientists, workers, and decoys. And remember that guy named Moe that he create your little dude BMO.

Jake: Yeah why?

Marcy: He worked with my mom with the androids.

Finn & Jake: Whoa!

Susan: Yes he create medal puppets and every robot on OOO. It shows so from that.

Points at the wall with Moe creating robots.

Jake: To think you were crazy, but your like a learner Su.

Finn: Yeah, I its time we hit the road and find those hunters and the Xenomorphs.

Susan: Susan and warriors join with you.

Finn: Thanks for that now lets move.

Meanwhile at the forest were Flame Princess, Lady, Bubblegum searching the trio.

PB: FINN WHERE ARE YOU?

FP: FINN JAKE!

PB: Girls, my radar has picking up the gang we should be almost there to them.

Suddenly a holographic screen pops up on the radar showing the Marauder Leader.

M. Leader: Princess Bubblegum were under attack and its not the hunters were facing now!

PB: What enemy your targeting?!

M. Leader: I don't know the-

Then the screen turn fuzzy and shut down.

PB: Glob it cut off!

Suddenly a large xenomorph with a giant crest armor head bash in and smash Lady into the big tree.

PB & FP: Lady!

Luckily she survived but very wounded and Xenomorph with a huge head look at the 2 girls.

FP: Is that a Xenomorph?!

PB: Yes it is and we have to take down this Crusher before it crushes us!

The Crusher begins to attack the two.

Next Page coming


	9. Androids,Cyborg hunters, and Black 20

As the Xenomorph Crusher begins to attack the girls. Princess Bubblegum rips her searching out fit revealing her combat outfit from (Wizards only Fools!) and her golden swords. Flame Princess starts to shoot fire balls at the crusher but it didn't burn its armor head.

FP: Dammit my fire balls wont burn him!

PB: We have to attack the back or its side, those are the weak spots.

FP: Good idea!

She begin to use fiery whips to hit the creatures legs and the Crusher stopped and roared at the fiery girl. Bubblegum jumps and tackles the crusher and use her swords to stab its back. The Crusher collapse down to the ground and Bubblegum got off of it.

PB: Well it looks like its dead alright. How's Lady?

Lady: Nan gwaenchanh-a gongju ya.(I'm okay princesses.)

PB: Well that's good. Now we need to find Finn and the others and then save OOO.

Suddenly the Crusher woke up and bash Bubblegum to the grounds and traps her.

FP: BUBBLEGUM!

Lady: Pungseon kkeom!(BUBBLEGUM!)

As the crusher begins to kill the brave princess with its long inner jaw, few electric blast shoot the monster's back stopping it from killing her. The crusher look back and saw robotic soldiers with guns and jetpacks. The soldiers start shooting the creature in the back before it turns front to them but it collapse and now died for real.

FP: Whoa!

The robots helped princess bubblegum up and introduce their selves to them.

Robot 1: Hello were are the combat soldiers of Weyland Yutani.

PB: Weyland Yutani? You mean it still around?

Robot 1: Affirmative and we will escort you to safety in our ship.

PB: But we can't we need to find-

Robot 1: Finn the Human.

PB: What how do you know?

Robot 1: Long story, will tell you later, we'll find and save your friends.

PB: Okay if you say so.

Meanwhile at the underground tunnels were Finn and his friends looking for a way out.

Jake: Man how long do we find those xeno things?

Finn: Not sure. And Susan what do you call that?

He points at a giant underground research lab facility that was deserted for years.

Susan: Never been here before.

Marcy: That were my mom used to work here long ago.

Susan: Then we check here.

They go into the underground facility and see weird technology and dead experiments.

Jake: Sheesh some crazy stuff they made.

Finn: Guys look!

They saw 10 predators in their cryo chambers, all were bigger than the predators they faced. 3 more were more special with cybernetic heads with names shown in their chambers, One is Stone Heart, Swift Knife, and Long Spear.

Finn: I bet the WY Company used those guys as bio weapons. Hey Marcy is their a video about this.

Marcy: I don't know.

Jake: Found it!

He plays the screen and it show a human that runs this place.

Bishop: My name is Michael Bishop Weyland, owner of the Weyland Yutani Corperation, what your about see and learn is topic. We used those hunters AKA Yautja has humans greatest bioweapon mechanisms along with the Xenomorphs. Resurrecting 4 them with our tech helper to make them very powerful. The grey and red Yautja named Berserker was extremely lethal and dangerous of all until it was killed by a mercenary Royce Donald who was abducted with 7 killing experts into a tropical planet with thousands of traps. As my ancestor Peter Weyland rescue two survivors he kept the truth behind them while bring a fellow to the company. Years passing we completed fixing his entire body and reconnected his head and put him into the cryo chambers and renamed him Black 2.0.

The gang looked at one of the cryo chambers and saw the Black 2.0 himself hibernating in his chamber. Then they turn back to the screen.

Bishop: We decided to evacuated earth into outer space to search suitable planets since it becoming the ultimate apocalypse from the mushroom war but we leave our hunters and the awaken Xenomorph army to deal the enemy like unknown sorcerer who came from the mushroom bombing. If any intruder activates retrieves hostile in this facility our predators will be awaken and rise for the kill. This is Weyland Yutani building better worlds.

The screen turn off.

Marcy: More like building terrible worlds.

Jake: Yeah at least none of us retrieved hostile or anything.

Suddenly something invisible on the ceiling moved when the gang is unaware of that. Then it pounces Marceline on the back.

Finn: Marcy!

Susan punches the ghostly figure off of her and reveals itself not to be a predator but a green Xenomorph with rainbow stripes on its head and frog like hands and feet. The creature hissed at them and attacks Jake face.

Jake: Aaahh! Get it off me! Get off my face you weird gecko!

Jake grabs the chameleon like alien and throws it to Black 2.0's chamber, causing it to trigger the alarm. All the cryo tubes are opening and awakening all the predators and the cyborgs.

Marcy: Way to good Krypto you wake up the Yautja!

Jake: Well that thing is gonna eat my face and-

Suddenly Black 2.0 got out of his chamber and use his upgraded long sharp spiked blade worser than Xigmon's blade to kill the intruders.

Next Page Coming


	10. Truth and Sacrifice

At the WY Ship were the girls discussing the androids about how they know Finn.

PB: So how do you know about Finn?

Robot 1: Before we talk about it, allow me to explain myself I'm Bella II created by Moe, he was a friend of my human father O'Neal. My troops used to work for WEYLAND YUTANI but not anymore when I upgraded them.

FP: Like how?

Bella II: It all started when I was sent to spy on the Company.

_(Flashback)_

At the WY Ship were Bella 2 was crawling in the vent to find the security room to change all the robots to turn against the company. She got out and whack the security guard down and got on the computers.

Bella 2: Okay Bishop, i'm in.

Bishop: Good now record the speech that Weyland dicuss.

She recorded the video DATA and then takes it.

Bishop: Now reprogram all WY offline androids to terminate Weyland Yutani and its guards.

Bella 2: On it.

She started to hack the computers and reprogrammed the offline robots to be her troops. Suddenly more guards came in and targeting Bella 2 with their weapons.

Guard: Halt your are under arres-

Then a blast hit the guards in the head knocking them down. The blast was belong to the androids who are now Bella's troops. They now make their escape by killing the gaurds out of their way and hijack the ships and flew away.

_(Flashback End)_

PB: So what is this DATA you took?

Bella 2: The Data that talks about they already found the Home world of the Xenomorphs. Plus Weyland found it thanks to his two prisoners he kept them alive for centuries.

FP: Two prisoners? Who are they?

Bella 2: They belong to a faction called bravest warriors and they were our allies especially they are "**Finn's Parents".**

The girls gasped and shocked about what Bella 2 said. Finn's parents were still alive and out there somewhere in space with Weyland.

Meanwhile in the underground facility were the other gang is confronted by a resurrected Berserker Predator (Black 2.0) and his minions.

Jake: Oh glob what know guys?!

Finn: We have to get out of here!

Susan: Friends can go Susan distract them!

Finn: WHAT?! Susan you ca-

Susan: Its okay. Finn will have time to save OOO.

Finn gave a sad look and looked down to think and now he agrees.

Finn: Promises to be Okay.

Susan: I will, maybe.

As Finn and his friends leave the facility Susan battles the WY Predators, punching them in the face and stomach to knock them out. But Black 2.0 stab her in the back. Susan screamed in pain while Finn stops running when he heard her.

Finn: SUSAN!

Marcy: Come on we have to keep going!

Marcy and Jake grab Finn and start moving. Black 2.0 unstabs her and she fell to the ground, she tried to get up but she was to weak with her back was bleeding. Black 2.0 stared at his minions.

**Predator Translation On**

Stone Heart: We got rid of the color changing serpent master.

Black 2.0: Good now after the 3 and bring that human to me alive because I scenes his potential is powerful as mine.

Stone Heart: Understood my Liege.

The rogue predators start hunting the escapees while Black 2.0 starts his kill on Susan.

**Predator Translation Off**

The trio start to keep running but they stop and saw and pack xenomorphs and chameleon types that block their way.

Jake: Aw man not them again!

Marcy: Well we'll just have to beat them out of our way!

The gang starts to attack the aliens but the rouge predator arrived and create a trap for their enemies. They throw the disc mine on the fighting spot, when it triggers by touching the ground it exploded killing some xenos and the ground mysteriously crumbles and the trio fell with the aliens. The predators watch as the explosion stops.

**Predator Translation On**

Stone Heart: Now we must find that alive! He must have survived that with his allies.

Xigmon: You want him, you have get through us Stone Heart!

Stone Heart: Xigmon!

Xigmon and his teammates arrived at the underground without Amazon yet.

Stone Heart: Urrrggh KILL THEM ALL!

The rogue Predators begin to attack 3 royal ones.

Next Page Coming.


	11. In the Sewers

At the forest were Amazon is head to the underground facility to reunite is clan mates.

**Predator Translation On**

Amazon: Almost there to my brothers.

Suddenly he saw a black crow with rabbit ears when it stared at Amazon.

Amazon: Strange, my sensors indicate that creature is very dangerous, wonder why?

As Amazon look at the black bird again it disappeared when he is not looking. The young blood activate his vision to see the bird and looked around. Suddenly something punch him in the back. He looked back and saw the crow in it's muscular form. Amazon release his blades to attack the dark creature, as the both charge each other the crow fly up to the sky and threw amazon to the ground and it flew strait to him in order to kill him, but miss when Amazon move side. As he gets up and saw a sky witch watch them fighting.

Maja: Hahahahaha, foolish beast from another world you had come to the right planet so I can steal all your treasure that your wearing!

The young blood snared the witch but being tackled by the crow as he battles it.

**Predator Translation Off**

Meanwhile in the dark sewers were Finn fell alone. He woke up and start to get up and figuring out were he's on now.

Finn: Man what is this place? Jake Marceline? Where are you guys?

Suddenly his cell phone is ringing. He grabs it from his pocket and answers.

Finn: Hello?

Jake: Finn! Glad your alive man!

Finn: Jake is Marcy with you?

Jake: No we got separated too. Were are you?

Finn: I think I'm in the sewers I guess. How long has is been since the fall?

Jake: Probably less than hours but listen meet me at the big pipes okay bro.

Finn: No problem bob!

Then start to move on to find the big pipes were Jake is heading. Then while on his trail he saw a couple of silver colored dead xenomorphs, weird looking ones.

Finn: Hey jake, I step in a few dead xenos, silver ones, have you encounter those?

Jake: Oh glob, definitely man, some were still alive what ever you do just stay very quiet when they are around, if they are closer to you just stay perfectly still until they go away because they are attracted to loud noises.

Finn: Gotcha.

Finn starts to keep moving but very quietly. As a drop of water from the ceiling makes a noise, one of them wakes up, got up and glows yellowish green. As it was checking the area while Finn stands still, it went back to sleep as its stops glowing.

Finn: Phew.

Finn starts to keeping moving then he encountered live silvered xenos that guard his way through.

Finn: Jake there too many live ones that are blocking my way.

Jake: Great. Unless there something in the room your in that makes a really loud noise to distract them.

Finn: Yeah there a button that could activate the air conditioners I bet those could be loud enough.

Jake: Good. turn them on and get of here pronto!

Finn moves quietly to the button but then while not looking he accidently got close to the silvered alien. It woke up and sense something in the room. Finn stand very still and quiet. The xenomorph then goes back to sleep. Then Finn moves on and finally reaches the button. When he press it the air conditioners turn on and makes loud noises. That got the xenos attention. But when they got close to the conditioners they surprisingly exploded themselves, spreading tons of acid blood out of them. That makes Finn shocked about it.

Finn: DUDE WHAT THE HECK!? You didn't tell me those guys exploded!

Jake: Wait, they exploded, by their selves?!

Finn: Yeah its not good they were like uh hey what that noise let checking it out and they crazily exploded!

Jake: Crap.

Finn: We at least those boilers are gone in this room I should keep moving.

Unaware something underwater bigger is stalking the young hero. He walk into the sewage station infested with more xeno boilers.

Finn: Crud, there's more of them!

He started to move quietly to the upstairs door. Suddenly something got up from the water revealing to be a large bluish green crocodilian xenomorph that was stalking Finn. It roared loud enough to wake up the boilers. Finn was shocked about that. It tells them to go were Finn is. They glowing very bright as they get ready to exploded on Finn when there close to them. Finn starts running to the door then to the halls as the boilers are chasing him. When he made it to another door he pushes the button to locked it.

Finn: Come on, come on, come on!

The door is shutting slow as the boilers are closing in but they were too late when the door successfully closed. Finn was relief until he watches the door slowly melting from the boilers acid. He saw the vent shed on the ceiling so he climb there opens it and get in before the xeno boilers melted the door. As he crawls in the vent he went into the big pipe and found his partner.

Jake: Hey.

Finn: Hey yourself. What you got there

Jake: I brought 3 cryo tubes when I was at the sewer lab, figure you'll be surprised to see them closely.

As Finn check them out he was astonished and surprised that he see from his eyes. Those are real live humans in those cryo tubes. Royce, Isabella, And the man who first face a predator long time age Dutch with a mysterious robotic ram he has.

Next Page Coming!


	12. Xeno Invasion!

In the big Pipe.

Finn: Jake, those are actually HUMAN!

Jake: Yea I know, I watch the video were the workers from the company about to bring them with them until their too late when the xenos got them and forget those guys that they were alive and here.

Finn: Cool. Does Marcy know this one.

Jake: Don't know mayb-

Suddenly they heard a crocodilian hiss sound underwater. Then the alien croc rise up from the water and roared at the heroes.

Jake: Man, could this day get any worse?

Meanwhile at the surface, OOO was under attack by and army of xenomorphs, different kinds of them. They battle at Lemon Kingdom, Marauder Village, Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Ice kingdom, Mountain Village, Lumpy Space, and many other places. At the ship were the girls are they watch it from the screens, they're shocked, horrified, and upset.

Lady: ileon il-i saeng-gi dani mid-eul su eobsda!(I cant believe this is happening!)

PB: I know all friends and enemies fight the other enemy.

FP: We have to stop this!

Bella 2: I know, we're try to locate the queen.

FP: Wait there's a queen?

Bella 2: Yes, queens are cause to make and army of xenomorphs.

Bishop: And its in the underground temple.

The girls looked at the robot who look exactly like Weyland.

PB: Hey, aren't you...

Bishop: Robotic version of Weyland.

PB: Oh.

Bishop: I have detected the queens location at the underground earth.

Bella 2: Good. You girls are strong enough to face her?

FP: Not a problem, for Finn and everyone.

PB: Its time to end this new war!

Suddenly their ship became unstable.

Bella 2: What happening?

Robot: Ship became unstable because were hit with multiple molecular acids.

The ship was sprayed by xenomorphs types that spits acid at it. Then the ship fell into a location were Susan takes the trio to her home before. Meanwhile Ice King and Gunter returned to OOO after the wizard and pet face off contest.

Ice King: Man that was a great contest uh Gunter?

Gunter: Wak.

Ice King: I know your upset that you-

Suddenly the spitters tried to spit acid at the Ice King.

Ice King: Whoa! What shoot me?!

He looked at the xenomorphs on land and realized that they look familiar.

Ice King: Hey I thinks I seen those guys before. What do you think Günter?

Gunter: Wak.

Ice King: Hmmmm.

The spitters keep trying to spit him.

Ice King: Yikes! Lets get home before were melt!

They flew to their Ice lair and saw a few Xenomorphs infesting it.

Ice King: Daargh! Nobody takes over my lair!

He starts using his powers to attack the aliens, freezing them, and use lightning ice to kill them.

Meanwhile at the outside of the facility of the underground were predators fighting each other.

**Predator Translation On**

Xigmon: Give it up Stone Heart your not the best hunter in the universe!

Stone Heart: I didn't say I will be the best hunter.

Then Black 2.0 returns to the fight. Xigmon was shocked when he saw the deadly renegade predator resurrected.

Xigmon: Brothers we must retreat!

Minotaur: No way I got this!

Minotaur dashes to Black 2.0 to face him. But black grab him in the throat crushing it and then use his deadly blade to slaughter him.

Xigmon: MINOTAUR!

Magma: He have to go now!

They both retreat.

Long Spear: After them!

Black 2.0: Leave them we'll get them later. We'll hunted the boy first and the other remaining humans that defeated me long ago! We'll killed anyone or anything that get in our way!

The evil predator laugh evil when he will get his vengeance.

Next Page Coming!


	13. Old heroes, Razor, and New Hope

In the sewer pipe were the brothers fight the alien croc.

Jake: Well it is a perfect timing to wake them up!

Jake opens all the pods.

Finn: Jake what are you doing?!

Jake: Waking them up!

Finn: We'll I don't think if they're read-

The croc snaps Finn and sallow him alive.

Jake FINN!

Jake transforms into a beastly form to attack the croc. They both biting each other and then Jake punches the crocs stomach and barf Finn out.

Jake: You okay?

Finn: Yea I'm good. Almost got burned.

Then the croc use its tail to whack Jake out of the way and starts to eat Finn again. Suddenly a small missile blasted the croc before attack Finn. The looked were the missile came from and saw an awaken Dutch shooting with his mechanical arm.

Dutch: Close one.

Finn and Jake: Whoa!

Then Royce and Isabella came in too. The croc got up and roared at the awaken heroes. Dutch uses another missile to hit the beast again.

Dutch: Hasta la vista, croc baby!

He shoots the missile right into the head and exploded killing it.

Finn and Jake: Whoa!

Royce: Twice. So what's going on here?

Finn: Its really a long story.

Meanwhile were Amazon open his eyes and he sees that he is tide up in chains. He remembered that he lost the battle with the crow creature. Then he sees Maja the sky witch with a smirk that she has Wolf's mask and a whip.

Maja: Well, well, you creatures are weaker on this world. If your looking for my pet crow he's guarding the entrance so that none of your friends can save you.

The young blood snared the witch.

Maja: Oh and if your trying to exploded yourself those chains are very thick to break. Now do you I would wear this mask or throw it to the pot an see what happens!

The sky witch laughed evilly until something stab her in the back killing her instantly. Those 3 big claws sticking out of her stomach weren't from any predator. When something unstabs her, her body collapse to the floor revealing to be a large xenomorph with very large sharps claws. And it brought some spitters, warriors, and face huggers after they already killed the magic crow creature. The sharp creature named Razor tells one of the face huggers to impregnate the green predator. As it does what it said, the mask mysteriously floats and flies to Amazon's face. As of that Amazon activates his shoulder cannon to shoot the creature out of the way before reaching his face. Then the mask make his body electrical to destroy the chains. He got out and grab his gear whip to face Razor and its pack. He wipe out all the spitters with is whip and his shoulder gun and kills the warriors with his blades and discs. Now its just him and Razor.

Meanwhile at the tree fort, BMO and Neptr were very worried that Finn and Jake wont making alive. They were watching the screen OOO being attack by an alien army and they can hear it from outside.

Neptr: That's not good.

BMO: I know! What are we going to do?

Neptr: Well there is two big things, we use those to meet the fire lady.

BMO: THATS IT!

The little robots head to the garage to see the mechs. They upgraded them and use them to face a xenomorph army. As they got on theyre ready to launch outside and save their friends.

Next Page Coming


	14. Dutch's Story

Waking a way out of the sewer pipe while telling a story to them.

Finn: So you see, that causes magical and awesome things to happened. But were in a middle of a war now with the aliens.

Royce: You expected us to believe that?

Dutch: He right you know.

Isabella: What do you mean?

Dutch: Long time ago, I've meet with Charles Weyland after my battle with a demon.

_Flashback_

He questioned me about that creature.

Weyland: So I've heard that your troops were KIA.

Dutch: Yep.

Weyland: I see, and how would you joined the Weyland Industries.

Dutch: What's in it for me?

Weyland: Because there maybe other worlds lifeforms trespassing here like the one you faced.

I rather not let that happened so I agree and shake his hand.

Dutch: Deal.

So he takes me to a operating theater to upgraded me, replacing my arm to a mechanical weapon: Blade, gun, grapple, saw, cannon, and metal fist. They show me to the cryotubes that can hibernate you for years or centuries. So they put me there for a future war. So when I woke to another time im in the middle of the mushroom war when I saw outside with everyone battling aliens, robots, mutants, monsters, everything else! While I battle with them I saw one of those demons that I faced before they knock me down out cold. While that robots came in to attack them, after that they taken me back to the building. Then I got back to my chamber again and now this happens.

_Flashback Ended_

Jake: Whoa, so do you know those robots that save you?

Dutch: Probably not but I see their tags on them, its called sigma corp.

Finn: Sigma Corp?

Isabella: Never heard of it.

Royce: Yeah, we were knock out after were being rescued and now we here.

Finn: You know that name sounded familiar.

Isabella: You mean you don't remember you past?

Finn: Yeah I probably got abandon when I was a baby.

Isabella: Oh, sorry I hear that.

Finn: That's okay I got new family right Jake.

Jake: Totally.

Royce:(Whispers to Isabella) I still can't believe that dog is taking.

Meanwhile at the sky witches lair, Amazon is facing Razor the clawed xenomorph. Razor begins to attack him with his claws and charges. Amazon jumped through him and grabbed him in the back. But Razor grabbed him and threw him to the junk pile. Razor jumps into the junk pile to kill him but couldn't find him with all this junk that the sky witch has. As he keeps searching for him a spiked disc flies to Razor giving him a scar on his head. That angers Razor and he looked and saw Amazon charging to attack. He swing his blades to Razor but blocked with his claw and he swipes with his claws but Amazon did the same. They both swinging there weapons to each other for few seconds. Then Amazon uses his shoulder cannon to shoot Razor while he is distracted. He is blasted to the walls and then finally Amazon jumps on Razor and stabs him in the chest killing him.

**Predator Translation On**

Amazon: Well that's a tough prey. Now to regroup with the others.

He grab his gear and heads out of the lair.

Meanwhile OOO is still in the war with the xenos. At the lemon kingdom, Lemongrab is facing a pack of aliens who look like lemons.

Lemongrab: Stay back you foul demons, This is UNACCEPTIBLE!

The lemon xenomorphs dog piled him. At the fire kingdom Flame prince and his men are battling with fiery xenos.

Flame prince: Sister were are you?!

He wondered were his sister is while he's faced a terrible threat.

Next Page Coming


	15. Predator becomes Hunted

At the valley were the girls and Bishop crash landing and survived excepted for the androids.

Bella 2: Well there goes our troops.

PB: So what now Bella?

Bella 2: Well-

Suddenly something inside is trying to open a sewer lid.

FP: What was that?!

Bella 2: Don't know but be prepared!

The girls are in battle station to be ready to face a unknown threat. Thankfully it was just Marceline who open the sewer lid.

Girls: Marceline!

Marcy: Yep its me alright.

PB: What happened? Where's Finn and Jake?

Marcy: We got separated from the falling rocks.

FP: Did they survived!?

Marcy: I'm pretty sure, because I can smell their blood warm.

Bella 2: Well its not too late, we need to save them!

Marcy: Who are you?

PB: That's Bella the robot and its a long story, OOO is in a frenzy right now!

Marcy: Well I know someone who can help.

PB: You don't mean-

Marcy: Yep.

Meanwhile at the woods were Xigmon and Magma stopped here.

**Predator Translation On**

Magma: You alright Xigmon?

Xigmon: Minotaur sacrificed himself for honor and us.

Magma: How did Berserker get resurrected and what happened to those of our kind?

Xigmon: Berserker was probably revived by some humans and used him as one of the weapons they made.

Magma: That explains it.

Xigmon: Yes. My old crew before you, Amazon, and Minotaur are my new crew, had faced Berserker but failed and one of mine was taken as a prisoner and sends him to a game preserve planet.

Magma: Sorry to hear that.

Amazon: Me too

They both were surprised to see their young clan mate with Wolf's gear.

Xigmon & Magma: Amazon!

Amazon: So where's Minotaur?

Suddenly a blast cuts the chat. The clan looked were it comes from and sees Black 2.0 who is hunting them.

Black 2.0: He wont be here anymore!

Amazon: Berserker?!

Black 2.0: Yes, but you can call me Black 2.0. And hello Xigmon the coward.

Xigmon: What do you want Black?

Black 2.0: Not much, just hunting xenos, humans, other creatures and royal Yautja like you three!

Unaware something above the trees grab Magma fast. Black 2.0 notices.

Black 2.0: I suppose were not alone.

For a moment it was quiet. Then something got out of the tree and reveal itself to be the same Predalien from the rubble city (Lifecrusher). It began to attack Black 2.0 by charging him into the tree. But then Black 2.0 pushes back Lifecrusher to the ground and then jumps and tried to stab him but misses we it moved away. He got up and grabs the beast from behind stabbing it a couple times but it hit him in the face to back off. When Lifecrusher grabs him in the neck and begin his but he uses his shoulder cannon to blast the monster in the face. It didn't kill it but seriously wounded it so it retreated to the trees.

Black 2.0: That all teach to interrupted my moment. Now where were we. And is your comrade?

Xigmon: None of that matters now, one shall stand and one shall fall!

Black 2.0: Why throw away your life so recklessly?

Xigmon: That's a question your should ask yourself Black.

Black 2.0: NOW, I'LL STAB YOU IN THE HEART WITH MY POWER BLADES!

He then charges him and pouches him to the ground punching him a few times. Then Xigmon pushes him to the trees, Black uses his spear to launch on Xigmon, stabbing him making him bleed glowing green blood. Black blast his cannons at him but miss when Xigmon dodges. So Black uses his blades to attack making him to bleed more. Black jumps to make a strike but Xigmon punches him. Then Black kicks back to him. They both garb each other.

Black 2.0: I'll rip out your head!

Then he threw Black far to the ground and activated his shoulder cannon to end this.

Xigmon: This ends now!

Before he could make the kill, he was blasted by some of Black's new cybernetic crew. Then Black got and blasted him a couple times. Xigmon weakly falls and Black aims at him and said.

Black: I would have waited for eternity for this its over Xigmon, I will destroy your comrade last and someday the Throne will be mine!

Xigmon: Never.

Then Black shoots him and tear off his head and spine out of him, killing him instantly. He roared in victory.

Black 2.0: So you got just in time for aid huh Swift Knife.

Swift Knife: We came to tell your that we found the lair the queen.

Black 2.0: Really?

Swift Knife: Yes, and there is more than one queen.

Black 2.0: Hmmm that could be the best hunted that could exist.

Next Page Coming

**Note**

**Big Surprise! After when I'm finally finish this story I'm going to make a sequel about Adventure Time/Pacific Rim Story were Kaiju came form the portal created by an old foe from the past and Finn and his friends create giant jaeger like robots called Exonaut to face them.**


	16. Sigma & Skynet Project?

In the mysterious lab after the heroes got out of the big sewer pipe.

Jake: Yo what is this place?

Finn: Yea and it looks familiar.

Dutch: This must be the android factory called Sigma Corp.

Isabella: Really?

Royce: Hey guys you should check this out.

They all look at the screen and saw Michael Weyland and 4 young strange warriors.

Finn: Those guys they all look like I see them before.

At the screen

Weyland: So your telling me that this is a bad idea.

Asian girl: Yes, we learn that they are too much to be controlled.

Weyland: What if your wrong?

Blonde Man: Dude, you have to trust us!

Weyland: Not buying it, Christopher. Besides this company is building better worlds.

Chris: Have your way, someday you'll believe us!

The 4 gang leave the head of the company.

Weyland: Okay now where were we.

The screen showed giant Xenomorph queens and they are 7 of them and one of them is bigger and deadlier. As the screen stopped playing the heroes were surprised to see that.

Dutch: So that's how the infestation begins.

Finn: Man, your right that's what cause the Xenomorphs to exist!

Jake: So where are those queens?

Dutch: Don't know? But we will take them down before Earth is there planet now.

At the surface of OOO, Neptr and BMO are doing a good job destroying some alien army by saving candy kingdom, goblin kingdom, and then fire kingdom.

Cinnamon Bun: Thanks guys, those scary lizard things wont face us now.

BMO: No problem!

Flame Prince: Indeed except some of our soldiers were taken alive.

Neptr: We can them among with some candy prisoners and goblin prisoners.

Two robots in the mechs suits fly away to do dirty work. Meanwhile at the ice kingdom were Ice King finally wiped out some xenomorphs.

Ice King: Finally I'm glad that's over! Its too bad they took some of my penguins, oh well. Huh Gunter?

Gunter: Wak.

Marcy: Hey Simon!

Ice King: Marcy?

The girls and robots came in for Ice Kings help.

Marcy: Look we needed your help! Remember Skynet Project.

Ice King: Oh yea that!

Meanwhile were Amazon is running to find Finn not kill him but to help him.

_Flashback_

While black is battling Lifecrusher he and Xigmon talk each other.

Amazon: Where's Magma?

Xigmon: That Abomination must have took him while were not looking!

Amazon: What are we going to do now.

Xigmon: Well were running out of options you must find that last human and let him help you face Black and the Queens.

Amazon: So hunting a last human is out of the question now?

Xigmon: Yes.

Amazon: So what about you?

Xigmon: Giving you time!

Amazon looked upset but he agrees that order.

Amazon: Its been an honor serving with you Chief.

Xigmon: And its nice to be with you brother.

Amazon left while Xigmon is ready to battle Black.

_Flashback Ended_

Amazon: Its time to fulfill a promise brother.

Meanwhile in space a predator ship is headed for earth and appeared to be a bad blood like black and his minions. Unaware that another ship is following it. A female human like being pilot.

Pilot: Earth hear we come!

Her screen turn up and revealed to be a black man name Wallow.

Wallow: You find earth Ripley 8?

Ripley 8: Oh you bet its been so long since we left it.

Wallow: Well I bet you'll find their son Alan, if Chris and Beth know about him still alive, they'll get excited.

Ripley 8: Ohh you know it.

Next Page Coming

_**Note  
So who is this Alan could it be the real name of our favorite hero of OOO? Will find out soon.**_

_**Big Surprise!**_

_**After when I'm finally finish with this story I'll do a sequel about Adventure time/Pacific rim Story were Kaiju came from the portal made by an old foe from before to destroy OOO so that Finn and his friends can make Jaeger like Robots called Exonaut to face them.**_


	17. Mutant hybrids and Skynet Begins

In the Lab were our heroes are planning to stop this war. Suddenly the floor that Finn is standing on falls into pieces.

Jake: FINN!

They checked and saw Finn okay.

Finn: I'm cool! Just like one time at a dungeon.

He see some secret artifacts underground.

Finn: Whoa!

Isabella: What is it?

Finn: You guys better come down here.

The gang went into the secret basement and see some amazing things like Predator weapons, armor, masks, and a shrine covered with dead robots.

Jake: What's that shrine?

Dutch: Don't know lets check it.

Isabella: Wait! What if could be a trap.

Royce: Then will just have to find out.

Jake swap the dead robots out of the way to see the shrine. When they open the shrine they see a dead ancient Yautja resting in peace with no armor or mask.

Jake: Hey that's looks like one of those guys we faced before! Even the scary one.

Unaware one of the dead robots eyes glow red.

Royce: Scary one? What do you mean?

Jake: Well he look-

Dutch: JAKE LOOK OUT!

Jake look back and saw a living robot who is about to attack him. But Dutch jumps and tackles the robot to save him. He punches the robot back and the robot use its blaster guns to blast Dutch, but missed when he dodges for it. Then Royce used a predator spear to throw at the mad machine deactivated it. It falls and the heroes check it.

Jake: What the heck was that?!

Dutch: That combat android is still functional.

Royce: Until now its offline.

Dutch: But at least most of them were shut down long ago.

Isabella: Hey guys I found a video data!

They went back to the lab and played the video. The screen shows an old scientist name Dr. groves.

Dr. Groves: Hello, what are you about to learn is part of the xenomorph species. Mutated creatures that we made are antimorphs.

It shows 20 of them, they were human/alien hybrids, different from other xenomorphs.

Dr. Groves: For you see they are completely different to the other xenomorph species except their behavior. They were actually humans that used them as subjects to put xenomorph DNA in them to mutated into antimorphs. Their strength and abilities are very powerful than a praetorian and crushers and their height is about twice as big as a human. We lock them in cryo bath tubes in order to keep them calm. It would be worse if they escaped.

The video ended.

Finn: Glob.

Jake: You said it bro.

Royce: Things couldn't get worse than that.

Unaware at the window it was one of them spying on our heroes. Meanwhile at the ice kingdom were the Ice King shows the others to his secret mechanical room.

Ice King: Well, here it is. Skynet Stuff.

They see all kinds of newly improved vehicles, weaponry, advance mecha units, and many interesting things.

Ice King: Yep, and there also a giant core in my basement.

PB: Will worry about that one later, but can I see you computer from moment?

Ice King: Uh sure.

She goes to the computer to check some things and found a picture of a human woman name Sara Conner.

PB: Sara Connor? Hmm.

Suddenly they heard a phone ringing. She picks it up and answers.

PB: Hello?

BMO: Hello Princess, we got rid of the aliens for today.

PB: BMO you did?! How?

Neptr: We just use mech costumes.

PB: Mech Suits? I course. I should probably find out about this woman first.

Marcy: So you mean she had something to do with mechs.

PB: Maybe.

She learns that Sara had fought other type of robots called terminators and she and her son team up with the good one.

PB: Ice King, does the core from the basement can reprogramed the terminators.

Ice King: Not sure, I haven't test it yet.

PB: Then will do it now!

Meanwhile at the mountains were Black and some of his minions waited for a backup from space. And here it comes, the ship of the bad blood name Red Eye. When he landed he reveals himself with his black mask with red eyelids, two shoulder cannons, two triple wrist blades, and a cloaking device that is water proof.

**Predator Translation On**

Red Eye: Lord Berserker, it is an honor to see you fully resurrected.

Black 2.0: Red Eye, universal assassin, rise.

Red Eye: What do you command me to do master?

Black 2.0: Hunt the remaining humans and bring them to me alive and kill anyone or anything that gets in your way!

Red Eye: With pleasure sir.

Next Page Coming


	18. Predator & Human Work Together

At the way out of the undergrounds.

Jake: Hey theres our ticket to way out!

Isabella: No kidding i wonder what the surface looks like now.

Finn: Well then lets show you.

When he opens the door he saw large army of different types of the xenomorphs head their way.

Finn: Waaahhh!

Jake: What? What is-

Finn: Move out of the WAY!

Finn pushes the heroes out of the way while a huge army running by passing them to were they came. They're were also some lumpy space types, candy types, lemon types, flame types, and many other types that are similar to the one living in OOO.

Jake: Whoa! What just happened?!

Dutch: Don't know but I-

Suddenly the hybrid appeared and grabs Dutch.

Heroes: Dutch!

Dutch punches the creature to drop him, he uses his robotic arm to transform it into a hammer to face the hybrid. As they both faced each other more hybrids are coming along with other xenomorphs.

Royce: Well this is gonna be fun!

The heroes start battling the aliens. Jake turns into a shaped triceratops to charge the xenos, Isabella used her battle knives to stab xenomorphs in the head, Royce used is gun machines to shoot many xenomorphs, and Finn used his sword to slang the aliens to half. But the hybrids are stronger and they easily grabbed the heroes down. As they got them they roared loud. Suddenly in a mysterious lair their are 6 queens and a giant exotic one. They sense it gotten the remaining humans they all roared to bring them to them. As the hybrids are about to bring the prisoners a blast coming from that way out. When they looked they saw Amazon came to attack. He started blasting some of the hybrids, killing them. The other hybrids and the aliens retreated without our heroes. The predator goes close to the young hero.

Jake: FINN!

Finn was shocked and worried that he thinks that the Yautja is about to kill him but he just gave him a hand. Finn was confused so he grab his hand to help him getting up.

Finn: So why didn't you kill me right now like your kind did?

The young blood activates his translation mode to English to speak with the human.

Amazon: Well we were sent here to hunt the serpents and you before, but there a some complications right now so I rather let you live and free. Even though I didn't know there are more of you survived so same for them.

Finn: Cool. So what complications?

Amazon: Berserker returns from the dead long ago.

Royce: Wait, you mean the grey one that we face at the game preserve planet?

Amazon: Him.

Royce: Jeez. I bet the Wey-Yu bastards must have brought him back.

Suddenly a Predalien(not Lifecrusher) came in and attack Amazon, but Dutch grab it and threw it to the wall. It roared at the heroes until Finn throw the sword at its head. It screams painfully, so it took it off and begin to attack, but another blast destroys the Predalien. The heroes looked and see some armed robots.

Jake: Please they"re not a threat to us!

The robots tell them to come with them.

Robot: Hello, Heroes come with us.

Finn: Why?

Robot: Master Princess Bubblegum's orders.

Finn & Jake: Bubblegum!

Old Heroes: Bubblegum?

Finn: Well okay then!

Meanwhile in the Xenos lair were the hybrids return to Lifecrusher and the Queens. It tells them that they failed to captured the humans. The big Queen roared in frustration but luckily her minions did a almost good job captured some OOO's residents, including Lemongrab.

Lemongrab: Fools! I am Lemongrab, You will all be ter-ter-teraaagghh!

Suddenly a lemon like alien popping out of his chest killing Lemongrab.

Meanwhile at space were Ripley 8 found planet earth.

Ripley 8: Home sweet home Wallow.

Wallow: Man its been so long we've been away from Earth.

Danny: Yeah, lets not hope its too late that you find our nephew.

Ripley 8: Not a problem.

Meanwhile in a Yautja Planet at the big jungle castle. A squire reports the new to the king. When he approaches to him, The King responses.

**Predator Translation On**

Squire: My lord!

The King: What is it squire?

Squire: Our sensors detected that the clan on Earth is losing more than 1, named Amazon!

King: Amazon?!

Squire: He retrieves Wolf's Tech but the bad news is that the Berserker has come back from the dead!

King: Brother!(Whispers) Unlock my gear, I'm head to Earth alone!

Squire: Yes your majesty.

After gearing up, he wears a golden mask with green eye lids, Strong metal long wrist blades, Golden armor with a xenomorph crusher skull, and a plasma burning pistol gun.

King: Time to end this brother!

Talking about his evil brother as he prepared to save his young blood from a ultimate threat.

Next Page Coming!


	19. Psychic Wave

At the Ice Kingdom were the robots are taking our heroes there.

Jake: The Ice Castle?! You said we were headed to Bubblegum!

Robot: We are. Look.

They pointed at Princess Bubblegum to show them that they are right.

Jake: Oh.

Then they saw Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn

Finn: FLAME PRINCESS!

FP: FINN!

Jake: LADY!

Lady: JAKE!

The couple rushed and hug each other happily. Finn and Flames kissed happily.

FP: I so glad you alright.

Finn: Yeah and you girls too.

FP: And who are those guys?

Jake: New pals from before.

PB: Hey are those guys Dutch, Royce, and Isabella?!

Jake: How you know?

PB: Video Data.

But the girls gasped when they also saw Amazon with them. They are about to be ready to attack him but Finn stops them

Finn: No its okay he's with us now. So what's going up here?

PB: There was a war out there with xenomorphs.

Finn: What is everyone alright?

PB: Most everyone but BMO called me that some were taken.

Finn: Should we rescue them?

Marcy: I would say no if they're already dead.

Finn: Marceline! Your okay!

Marcy: I found my way out to meet gum and her new robot pals.

Bella 2: So you must be Finn the Human.

Finn: Yea that's me.

Bella 2: We'll the bravest warriors will be glad to see you again.

Finn: Again? What do you mean?

Bella 2: You see your Chris and Beth's-

Meanwhile in the lair the giant queen release her powerful roars to activate their psychic waves for a reason. The wave caused a giant vibration on OOO. Affecting the animals like their on a rampage. The brute people on each tribe and kingdom go ballistic attacking each other. Meanwhile BMO and Neptr are headed to the Ice Kingdom to see Finn and Jake.

BMO: Cant wait to see Finn and-

Suddenly their systems are gone haywire from the wave and they all went down to the ground offline. At everyplace of OOO the entire species heared it and animals are going crazy like dragons breathing fire to many places and jigglers gone change crazy color changing and attacking each other. At the Ice Kingdom the gang got affective by the wave too.

Finn: Grraaarrggh! What was that!

Dutch: Don't know! Never heard of this noise!

Luckily Amazon and the androids are immune to that wave.

Bella 2: Bishop whats happening?

Bishop: A large queen called the supreme one is causing a psychic wave.

PB: Hate to break it to you, but we got bigger problems then that

Finn: What?!

They see Jake, Marceline, Lady, and Flame Princess going berserk and they are about to attack their friends.

Royce: Cant believe im saying this, Oh glob!

Finn: That's what im gonna say!

Meanwhile in space were Ripley 8 is almost landing on OOO.

Ripley 8: Hold on Alan I coming t-

Suddenly she heard the supreme ones sound.

Ripley 8: Wait a minute, I know that wave.

Then her ship is gone haywire and about to land uncontrollably.

Ripley 8: And I don't like this part!

Back at the ice castle were Finn, PB, Old heroes, Ice King, Amazon, and the robots are about to face their friends. Jake turn into a savage beast(from the gut grinder) to attack Finn and Flame princess turn into a fire dragon to join in.

Ice King: Oh ice balls I cant let burn my place like last year!

So Ice King help Finn to snap Jake and Flame Princess out of it. Bubblegum is also battling with the vampire queen and the Rainicorn.

PB: Marceline snap out of it, its me.

Marceline swipes her claws at the princess but miss. While that Bubblegum is getting more headaches and then she sees something in her vision. She saw the Supreme One molting into something more powerful, After that she gain the entire army ready to battle, Berserker battling the King, and far from the future an old familiar foe from before is creating something more deadlier than a xenomorph army. In real life Bubblegum is still standing still because of the visions while Lady is charging at her. Suddenly Amazon pushes Lady to wall knocking her out.

Finn: Jake its me Finn!

Jake tried to bite Finn but miss when Finn dodge. Then Flame Princess surrounded her boyfriend with circling fire.

Finn: Flame Princess!

FP: Rrraaaaghhh!

She is about to smash him with her deadly power.

Next Page Coming!

**Guess who that old foe is, the one who want to destroy all life in the universal and he'll appeared in the sequel!**


End file.
